


Fashion Challenged

by An_FNG



Series: Bangalore Week 2020 [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenges, Dressing Rooms, F/F, Flirting, Psamathe, high society - Freeform, trying on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_FNG/pseuds/An_FNG
Summary: With the games moving to Olympus, Bangalore is forced to update her wardrobe for the upcoming awards ceremony on Psamathe. It turns out to be much more of a headache than she wanted it to be.Bangalore Week Day 3 - Fashion/Style
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: Bangalore Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997770
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Fashion Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun and slightly shippy :D

Clothing stores more often than not made Bangalore’s head hurt. It didn’t matter what kind of place she went to--aside from the military surplus stores for obvious reasons--each one managed to leave her with an aching pain in her skull. The lower end places had the chaotic colors of the wide variety offered and flashing signs screaming about what crazy sale was going on, while the high end places were proper and stiff, like someone had sucked all of the oxygen out the store and shoved something where the sun doesn’t shine. Today’s headache was to be found in the latter of the two as Bangalore was trying in vain to pick out a suit for the upcoming awards ceremony. What outfits she had packed had been ever-not-so-politely deemed unsuitable for the wealthier crowd of Psamathe by one of the Apex PR managers.

Round lips were pulled down into a scowl as she checked her appearance in one of the mirrors. This was not working, she felt like an overpriced chunk of scrap metal that had been chewed up in the turbine of an aircraft and welded to some fabric. Bangalore searched around for the buttons on her suit, grumbling even more as they continued to elude her. Whoever came up with the idea of changing the button locations on a suit and making them seamlessly blend in must have had a deviously twisted mind. Ears perked up as the familiar, faint clink of a certain legend’s boots was getting closer. Bangalore looked up in time to see Loba passing by her as she stood amongst the collection of mirrors set up outside of the dressing rooms. Oh how she wished she could turn invisible or run away.

_ Just keep walking Andrade. _

As if the woman had heard her thoughts, Loba stopped and leaned back; a bemused smirk forming on her lips as she looked Bangalore up and down.

“My, my, what have we here?” came her smooth voice, long, powerful legs now making their way towards Bangalore.

“Can it, Andrade,” Bangalore all but growled out.

“Need help getting out of those clothes? I’m sure I could be of assistance.”

Cheeks instantly burned at the sultry statement. “I don’t need any-”

Her voice was instantly cut off as a Loba placed her hand below Bangalore’s chest and ran it along the hard to see front edge of the suit jacket.

“Follow the seam,” the hand slid to her left side, “and the buttons will always be nearby.”

Bangalore barely felt Loba shift anything on her jacket, but a split second later it fell open.

“How did you-I couldn’t even…”

“I’m the best of the best, beautiful,” Loba chuckled, her nails scraping the underside of Bangalore’s chin as she took a step back. “Clothing, fashion, accessories-”

“And all the ways to pick a pocket right?” Bangalore sneered, slightly put off balance by how hot the room had gotten.

Brown eyes sparkled with mirth as they held her narrowed gaze.

“It comes in handy no? And judging by your current situation, you could use a hand, maybe two,” the thief smirked as she motioned to Bangalore’s outfit.

“I can manage just fine Andrade.”

She turned away, muscular arms struggling to slip out of the jacket that was too tight on her.

“Are you sure about that Sergeant?” Loba’s teasing voice came from behind her as she helped to pull the jacket off of Bangalore. “I can tell when someone is in desperate need of a fashion tip or two.”

Bangalore let out a long sigh as she faced Loba and took the jacket from her hands. “Nothing is really going to get you to leave me alone is it?”

“No, but you can be difficult and make this take longer than it needs to.”

Once again Loba had stepped up close to Bangalore, hands reaching out to brush the invisible dust off the shoulders of her white dress shirt. Bangalore couldn’t help the second long sigh that escaped her lips.

“Fine,” she conceded.

Painted round lips turned up into an excited smile. “Right this way, Sergeant.” Loba took a hold of her tie and started out of the mirrored area.

Bangalore simply stood there, letting her tie get pulled off of her shirt. Upon feeling the sudden drop in resistance, the thief stopped and looked back at Bangalore. Her expression was nothing short of appalled.

“A clip on?!”

Muscular arms were folded over her chest. “I don’t wear a noose around my neck, that is a tactical error.”

“That’s going to have to change.”

“Like hell it is!”

“Come on now Sergeant,” Loba continued on, beckoning Bangalore to follow her with her hand, “it’s not wise to keep a beautiful woman waiting.”

Trying on clothing with Loba by her side was a completely different experience than doing it by herself. Attendants who had previously ignored her were now bringing them dainty finger foods to snack on and champagne to wash it down, in addition to all of the outfits Loba sent them running for. To top it all off each one of them seemed absolutely tickled to get to bask in the elegance that was Loba Andrade. She would pose for a selfie or two with each of them and then sweetly ask for some high security accessory to have Bangalore try on. Never once was she told no.

Bangalore on the other hand was not enjoying whatever clothing Loba thought fit her. The first outfit made her feel like a stuffed peacock, the second she could have sworn cost more money than all of her belongings and earnings combined, and the third was like being trapped inside of an overpriced, abstract statue. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was Loba’s insistence of helping her in and out of the outfits and adjusting this or adjusting that. All of that closeness, the teasing, and the brushes of her hand or nails across Bangalore’s clothed body was throwing her off balance. Someone really needed to turn up the air conditioning in the store.

A grumble crawled up her throat as Loba was adjusting the lapels of the latest suit jacket she had Bangalore trying on. She could have easily done it herself, but Loba had swatted her hands away. Dark brown eyes wandered around, trying to focus anywhere but on the woman in front of her. Out of curiosity she checked the price tag on the jacket. Eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the number of zeros.

“The fuck Andrade?!” Bangalore stepped back, knocking Loba’s hands away. “I can’t afford this!”

“Oh sure you can,” Loba brushed off, “You have how many championships under your belt? And with your spending habits I know most of it is still in your bank account.”

“That money isn’t for spending, either get me something cheaper or stop trying to help me.”

Brown eyes rolled as a scoff was let out. “Do you know where you are? Cheap does not exist here.”

“Then find me a suit under 10K.”

“The jacket alone is 10K, beautiful, you’re not finding anything cheaper here.”

Dark brown eyes narrowed, Bangalore stood to her full height and folded her arms across her chest. “No offense, but if the only way you can dress well is to accessorize with money then you're no better at fashion than I am.”

An eyebrow was quirked up as Loba’s face darkened. “Is that a challenge?” There was a dangerous edge to her voice, but it didn’t scare Bangalore for a second.

“Hell yeah it is, find me a good suit I can move in and satisfy the PR manager’s requirements for under 10K.”

“Alright then,” Loba smirked, “guess it’s time to really show you what I can do.”

Bangalore wasn’t sure if Loba unlocked some secret compartment in the store or something as what was pulled out wasn’t anything like what she had been trying on before. Not only was this next string of outfits ones Bangalore liked the appearance and fit of, but they also cost less than 10K with taxes included.

Manicured nails made the last few adjustments to the bow tie before Loba stepped back to allow Bangalore a full view in the mirror. Bangalore turned to one side, then another, a slight nod of approval was given. She then squatted down and held her arms out like she was taking aim down a G7 Scout. Next a few air squats and jumping jacks to test out the mobility. No complaints, the suit was flexible and she had to admit that it looked damn good on her. The sparse, metal elements of the suit blended well with the organic design weaved into the fabric. Bangalore glanced at Loba through her reflection in the mirror. The woman’s face was nothing but smug. She knew she had found a suit Bangalore couldn’t reject and possibly even liked. The hell with it, Bangalore really liked this suit. Now if only someone could get her an ice pack or something to help her burning face cool down.

“Well?” Loba prompted her for a response. “Did I complete your challenge?”

Bangalore delayed her response by busying herself with making microscopic adjustments. “I hate to admit it Andrade,” Bangalore turned to face Loba, “but I think you do know a thing or two about fashion.”

A singular laugh was barked out as Loba reduced the space between them once more. “And now you know not to underestimate me ever again, beautiful,” she smoothly stated as she ran her fingernails along Bangalore’s jaw and down the front of her throat.

Bangalore thickly swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel this distinct charge in the air as she held Loba’s gaze. However, as quickly as it came, it left when Loba took a step back to speak with the attendants. Bangalore cleared her throat and began to unbutton the jacket. Perhaps one of the attendants could get her a drink of ice cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> Having been in the military/combat employment her whole life, Bangalore is bound to struggle when it comes to high fashion.
> 
> Loba knows where all the right buttons are, doesn't she? ;D


End file.
